1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable brazier for cooking foodstuffs, more particularly to a portable brazier with a perforated surrounding member for cooking foodstuffs and for serving as a heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional barbecue grill device 1 is shown to include a tray 11 which has a base wall 111 and a surrounding wall 112 extending upwardly from the base wall 111, and a pair of support legs 12 which are mounted on the base wall ill to lift the tray 11 from the ground. A plurality of through holes 114,115 are formed in the surrounding wall 112 and the base wall 111. A grill member (not shown) can be displaced on an upper peripheral edge 113 of the surrounding wall 112 for placing foodstuffs. Ash due to burnt charcoal drops off from the through holes 115 to the ground, thereby resulting in inconvenience during cleaning the barbecue grill device 1. In addition, the conventional barbecue grill device 1 is monotonous in function and can not be used as a heater due to its lack of a protecting device for the user.